


Surnoms

by Voirloup



Series: Journal de Bord [20]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, M/M, Nicknames, Romantic Fluff, Roronoa Zoro-centric, Somewhere In The Timeline, Somewhere Post-Canon and Canon, casual life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: Roronoa Zoro avait un tas de surnoms qui lui collait à la peau.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Journal de Bord [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828456
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Surnoms

Roronoa Zoro avait un tas de surnom qui lui collait à la peau. 

Démon d’East Blue avait été le premier. Le Chasseur de Pirate, devenu une belle ironie maintenant. Second de l’équipage des StrawHat, puis du Roi des Pirates des années après. Sabreur. Un des meilleurs escrimeurs du monde, puis le meilleur escrimeur une fois qu’il eut battu son ancien maître. 

C’était ceux que les gens entendaient le plus souvent quand on parlait de cet homme aux cheveux verts avec trois sabres à la taille et un œil en moins. 

Pourtant dieu il en avait d’autres. Et la plupart venait d’une seule et unique personne.

Son foutu amant. 

Et là, tout ce qui était vert et végétal y passait. Ca allait à la pelle, et encore, Sanji trouvait toujours quelque chose de nouveau quand il commençait à un avoir marre d’utiliser les mêmes en boucle. Le plus utilisé était Marimo, au point où Zoro le considérait plus comme un surnom mignon que comme une vraie insulte. 

Le deuxième allait avec vu que c’était tête d’algue. Coraux était passé aussi, mais avait laissé le blond trop dubitatif pour qu’il le réutilise un jour. 

Cactus, Nephrolepsis. Tête d’asperge. Brocoli. Plante verte. Fougère. Arbuste. Il en passait les pires et les meilleurs. 

Après il y avait les injures, comme sabreur de mes deux, ou bretteur du dimanche. Mais c’était plus un prétexte à une petite bataille d’entraînement que de vrais insultes. 

Mais certains surnoms surpassaient tout cela, parce qu’ils étaient dit quand les deux hommes étaient seuls et que Zoro avait tout l’attention de l’homme qu’il aimait. 

Amour était le plus régulier. Mais il y avait aussi bébé ou encore chou. Même si ce dernier avait fait pleurer de rire Sanji en voyant la tête du vert en le disant. 

Ouais. 

Roronoa Zoro avait un tas de surnom qui lui collait à la peau. Mais bon, il n’allait pas s’en plaindre, il les aimait presque tous. 

Non parce que chou vraiment ?!

**Author's Note:**

> Défi -  
> Prompts Si tu l'oses n°42. Cactus


End file.
